


Prompt 1: Mirror

by takarttarts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith is very loved, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, self-harm scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takarttarts/pseuds/takarttarts
Summary: Keith had always hated the scars that littered his body, always despising the way he looked in the mirror. But his husbands were always there to reassure him, promise and prove that they would love him no matter what.
Relationships: kurosheith
Kudos: 12





	Prompt 1: Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Cw//implied self harm/mention of self harm scars. Click away if this is a trigger, your mental health comes first.

Keith sighed softly as he sat on the bed he and his husbands shared. It had been a long and tiring day, so much work had yet to get done still. He had to stop though, before he got too overwhelmed. 

He stood up slowly, careful to not make himself dizzy. He grabbed a change of clothes and slowly made his way into the ensuite, taking his time. He turned on the shower before stripping and getting it, relief washing over him as the warm water hit his bare skin. 

Shiro always warned him not to have the water too hot, fearing he may burn himself. Hot showers where his get-away though, the scorching water against his skin, the red tint it left for the next few hours after. It was nice, relaxing. But he minded his husband's word, not wanting him to worry. 

He washed his hair and body, using the same strawberry scent bath products he’d had for years now. He didn’t like the generic old spice scent most products were, it had never appealed to him much. 

He stood under for just a bit longer before shutting the water off, already shivering at the loss. He grabbed a towel to dry off, wrapping it around his waist once he had finished. He changed into a pair of sweats for his bottoms, leaving his shirt off while he dried his hair. 

He glanced at himself in the mirror, shaking his head softly and grabbing the hairbrush. He carefully brushed his hair, patiently detangling it before tying it back. He opted to brush his teeth while he was there, grimacing at the minty toothpaste he had always hated.

Once that had been done he glanced at his reflection once again, gingerly running his fingers across his upper body and torso, watching himself in the mirror.

Meanwhile, Shiro made his way upstairs. Kuro was still at work so had some alone time to spend with Keith. He stood in the doorway and watched for a moment, unsure if Keith was aware of his presence just yet.

Keith sighed softly, running his finger along the large scar on his shoulder, trailing his fingers down to his belly, grazing the scars there. He winced softly, not out of pain, but of memory. How it had hurt, How he’d been hurt, and who hurt him. 

He didn’t even notice he was crying until he felt his tears dripping over his hands. He pinched sofly, wincing but only stopping when he felt strong arms wrap around him, gently pulling him close. 

“Shhh, hey now, Sunshine, take it easy on yourself. It’s alright.” Shiro whispered softly against the back of Keith’s hair. Keith cried softly, wrapping his arms around himself, but allowing Shiro to hold his hands and guide him towards the bed.

They sat, Shiro wrapping an arm around Keith, holding his hands gently to keep him from hurting himself anymore. Keith wiped his eyes, leaning against Shiro. “Hey pretty boy, it’s alright, i’m right here.” He whispered, kissing Keith's ear ever so softly. 

“Nothing to worry about, we’re okay. You’re safe.” Keith nodded, relaxing into his husband's hold, believing every word he said. Shiro wouldn’t lie.

Shiro carefully laid Keith down, climbing over him and kissing over his face. Keith giggled softly, the feeling making him ticklish. Shiro continued, kissing down Keith’s neck to his chest, glancing up at him, silently asking if it was alright. Keith nodded, mumbling a soft, “Yes.”

Shiro nodded and continued, leaving soft kisses around his chest, moving to his shoulder to take extra time on his scar. Keith wrapped his arms around him, gripping onto his back.

“Relax, sweetheart, I’m here.” Shiro mumbled softly, taking a moment to brush Keith’s hair from his eyes. Keith sighed softly, loosening his grip and closing his eyes. 

Shiro continued down, taking his time kissing all the scars on his belly, gently running his fingers over them all. 

Once he had felt accomplished, he crawled back up and kissed his nose. Keith smiled softly, wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed him softly, getting a soft smile out of Shiro once he pulled away.

“Eaten yet, darling?” He asked as he rolled onto his side, pulling Keith close.

Keith buried his face in the crook of his neck. “Mm, not yet. I wanna stay like this for a bit, though.” Shiro nodded, kissing the top of his head.

That’s exactly what they did, before Shiro carefully maneuvered Keith into his lap, standing and picking Keith up with him.

Keith clung close, though it wasn’t like Shiro would ever drop him. 

Shiro carried him downstairs, setting him down on the counter once they got to the kitchen. “How about we start dinner?” Keith nodded, grabbing a cup from the cupboard next to him and getting some water.

“Can we have pasta with sauce and veggies?” He asked, taking a few sips of the water. 

Shiro smiled and nodded. “Of course, anything for you dear.” He took a pot from the cupboard, filling it with water and setting it on the stove.

“I’ll cut the veggies and you can man the pasta? I can start on the sauce while you wash the veggies?” He suggested as he grabbed the vegetables from the fridge. 

Once Keith agreed, they did just that. Shiro chopping the veggies and Keith stirring the pasta just as Kuro walked in the door.

Keith lit up, carefully setting down the spoon before making his way over to hug his other husband. Kuro smiled, kissing the top of his head. “Hello to you too, pretty boy. You and Kashi making dinner?”

Keith nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek before leading him to the kitchen. Kuro followed behind happily, smiling once he saw Shiro.

He made his way to Shiro, kissing him softly while Keith continued to stir the pasta. “Go shower love, dinner should be done by then.” And with a soft kiss to Keith’s head once again, Kuro was off to do as told.

Once he returned, dinner was in fact ready, Shiro dishing out portions while Keith poured their drinks. He took a seat, smiling and thanking them, earning a kiss on the cheek from each of them.

As soon as they all had sat, they ate together, talking about their days in between bites. Keith was the last to finish which wasn’t unusual, he struggled more than Shiro and Kuro, but they were happily patient.

Kuro helped Keith with the dishes as Shiro brought them over, getting them done quickly. 

It was still quite early so they opted for a cozy movie night, something they enjoyed often. They always loved each other’s company, wanting to spend all the time in the world together if they could.

They curled up on the couch together, Keith in the middle with both of his boys holding him happily. They held him gently, Kuro taking his turn to run over Keith’s scars, peppering his shoulder with the sweetest kisses.

The movie they picked droned on in the background as they whispered to Keith. Soft admirations and reassurances, kisses and terms of endearment. Gentle reminders of how much they loved him. How much they always had, and always will.


End file.
